Hikari o Mite
by DaemonDeDevil
Summary: Naruto/Akuma goes blind and Sasuke blames himself for it. He takes care of her and finds out more than what he knew about the blonde. SasuxFemNaru. Note: Do not take the name 'Akuma' seriously; it is a part of the story and not given by the parents. Rated M For Language and other possible content. Side Note: Main POV is Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar. Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

There was a winner for the poll; Hikari o Mite. The abbreviation for this story will be HoM, so everyone can understand when I say 'HoM.'

This is the reveal of the newer story I will start updating sometime on a weekly basis possibly after Thanksgiving or sometime in December.

†

Things couldn't get any worse right? Yeah I guess that was just a load of crap anyway. All I could do was sigh as I decided to take a different path than normal to get to the Uchiha compound. Today was a very long day. I literally just finished helping Kakashi bring Sakura, who was passed out, to her home. To be honest, I was glad she was passed out; man did she give me the worst headaches when she was awake.

I don't quite understand how I got stuck in helping Kakashi bring Sakura home anyway. I mean, Kakashi is a big boy, he can do it all by himself! Is he trying to say that Sakura is fat or overweight? I myself may believe that out of sick humor and possible hatred towards the girl. Can't blame me, she scares me to death with her fangirl fantasies that involve ME in every fantasy she has. It's not like she even tries to hide it!

I groaned as I rubbed my forehead. Things would go better if I stopped thinking about her and focus on heading home. I nodded more to myself as I continued down the sidewalk. I heard people talking from the alley that I had just walked by but ignored it. I only stopped because my shoe was untied! Yeah, that's it… I wasn't listening in on anything they were saying at all, yeah!

"My father told me that I could do anything I want to you, even if it meant letting out all my sexual anguish on you." Sick kid right here… "He even told me that I could knock you up and then knock you off to the side." What the hell? I raised my brow as I turned my head back towards the alley. Who the hell would tell their child to knock up someone and then toss them to the side? That IS sick!

"The best part about all of this? You can't even call for help! Hell, you can't even fight back against us!" I heard someone else say. Now I was stuck between a mental debate. Should I interfere or just continue heading home? But, I knew that if I left someone to get raped, I would regret not doing anything for days to come. They even said that she couldn't defend herself, so now I felt partially obligated to help. I sighed as I turned around to peer down the alley.

There was a group of people surrounding a girl. She seemed very impassive, despite what the boys were saying to her. I instantly recognized the girl. 'Uzumaki? What is she doing in a place like this?' I definitely had to help now. I stared at the group of men as they continued to tell the blonde haired girl with red frosted tips, how they were going to rape her and what they would do after that. My eye twitched violently as I fisted my hand. I couldn't let them touch my teammate. I reached down, picking up several rocks.

One of the men lifted up a knife to her clothes while I lifted one of the rocks from my hand then threw it. It hit the guy hands right on target, causing the knife to fall to the ground. "The hell?" He said as he turned towards me. "Leave Uzumaki alone." I stated in a stern voice as I threw another rock, hitting one of the other men in the head. He fell to the ground, causing double the damage which led him to pass out.

"It's a U-Uchiha!" One of the men shouted as he dropped his knife and ran past me in fear. Before I could go after him, the leader of the group growled, catching my attention. I watched as an emotion passed through his eyes before he stood up straight. "Alright… you want this demon? You can have her then…" I watched him with caution as he moved out of the way, letting Uzumaki walk past him.

Just as she got towards the end of where the group was; the leader kicked her right in the back, causing her to fall down on the ground, head first. All I could do was shout "Shit!" as things sunk in.

†**Break†**

Her breathing was fast yet so calm, I noticed, as I continued to stare at the body of my teammate. When I thought the night couldn't get any worse; the doctor had came to inform me that my teammate was blind. He was unsure if it was temporary or permanent and said that after a few weeks they would possibly know. All I could do was remember how this happened, how the guy had pushed her right into a broken bottle… a bottle that he had apparently broken to get her attention. All that glass had cut her right in her eye, some going very deep. I instantly shuddered at the thought.

"Sasuke." I peered up from my teammate to see Kakashi standing at the door. "The third is punishing those men… thanks to you. He said if you hadn't knocked them out and tied them up, that they would have gone after her again and still gotten away with their crimes." I grunted as I put my gaze back onto my teammate. "I didn't get one of them… the instant they saw me, he bolted off."

"That was the thing I came to tell you. He was captured not too long ago. He was hiding in the girl's bathhouse, claiming he thought it was the men's… the instant he saw the others sitting in the interrogation room, he broke down and told us everything." I looked back towards Kakashi. "That's good."

"Sasuke, it wasn't your fault that all this happened. You saved her from getting raped-" I cut Kakashi off instantly. "But not from going blind." I stated. "Unlike Sakura, Uzumaki LOVES being a ninja… tries her hardest and takes it seriously." Kakashi simply nodded. "That is true but… if I know her, she will still fight and find a way around being blind." I fell silent. "For now though…" I raised my brow, staring at Kakashi.

"You will be in charge of making sure that she can get around the village. Being blind, she won't be able to make it around on her own for a while. She will need to try and remember the layout of Konoha and how to get around so she can become independent again." I nodded in agreement. "Good, I don't have to say it's a mission from the Hokage to make you do it." Of course not… I felt this was my entire fault anyway.

Though… I guess I can't tell him that or he would give me another lecture that I wasn't willing to sit through, not right now. I stood from the chair then went into the hall. I wanted to sit down to think; I mean… I've been here for a while now.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" I looked up from the seat in the hall, to see the doctor. "Yes?" The doctor nodded to me as he sat down next to me. "Your teammate will be fine, but she is blind. All the glass shards went straight into her eyes… we had to take her into surgery just to get some of the shards out." He handed me a piece of paper. Why was he repeating himself again about the shards? I knew that already! "She might suffer from depression, so someone needs to watch over her through it." He pointed at the paper. I peered down at it. Oh, that's why. "That is a discharge sheet for Uzumaki Naruto Akuma… You may give it to anyone you know to sign it."

"Can I sign it myself?" I instantly asked, causing the doctor to stare at me in shock. "Well, you could but… are you sure you want to watch over her?" I nodded. "She is my teammate, so I understand her better than any of the adults could." He nodded to my reasoning. "That is definitely a teammate thing." He said as he laughed.

I looked the paper up and down. "May I have a pen?" I asked the doctor as he nodded. He reached into his pocket and handed me his pen. I once again scanned through the sheet so I wouldn't make any mistakes. "You just need to fill out some of her information since the hospital doesn't seem to have her record. After that, at the bottom sign your name." I nodded to him as he stood up. "I will be in her room, you can hand me back my pen along with the sheet when you are done."

I clicked the pen as I began filling in the paper.

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto Akuma.  
Date of Birth: October 10__th__.  
Birth Parents:_

I stared at that before writing down orphan. I believe he could take that, right? I mean no one really ever stated who her parents were nor did people seem to care. I quickly filled out the rest of the sheet then signed my name. Realization hit me after I finished signing my name. What if she wanted Iruka to watch her rather than me? I hope she doesn't mind… I mean, it would be strange I guess? I stared down at the paper before shaking my head. I returned to Akuma's room and handed the doctor the paper and pen before he nodded to me.

I had to live with my decision… and I sure as hell hoped that she didn't mind my decision either. The only thing was, would I have to take care of her at her place or mine? Her place was a mess… at least, that was several months ago that I last saw her room. I do faintly recall Kakashi telling me that she does 'spring cleaning' at the start of spring and during the summer. He also said something about her hating the cold.

So maybe the Uchiha compound would be better right? I mean I keep it cleaned… there is REAL food in the fridge, not some heart attack in a cup waiting to happen.

I could ask her right? Though… I highly doubt I would get a response.

Damn it.

-AN-

So I was doing a poll for a while and the original winner was going to be 'Echo.' Instead, Hikari o Mite gained a bunch of votes at the last minute causing it to be the winner.

I wrote several versions of this story to see which one seemed better for a story mainly based in Sasuke's perspective. He will be the one leading you through this entire story. It took me a while to finally choose which version seemed best; and it ended up being this one.

In this story, Sasuke will be more of the 'nice guy' tone however, not entirely. The big thing is, he won't be emo-tastic like he is in the anime/manga.

During this story, you will see the female Naruto get called between: Naru, Naruto, Aku, Akuma, Ku-chan, Uzumaki and dobe. This is due to the fact that I look at how people treat each other and notice that each friend has a different way they call their friends. For example: Some call me Daemon, others call me Akuma, family calls me FerFer/FurFur and Midget, some call me T or so on.

Due to this small observation, each character will call the Female Naruto differently. As shown in this chapter, Sasuke is constantly thinking 'Uzumaki' because he isn't close to Naruto. He does still say dobe, of course.

Well I think that is all I wanted to give towards information of this new story. Trust me, I know it isn't that great, haha! Most of my stories aren't, but I do this to keep my mind focused on my main story without random ideas coming out of no where.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hello Hello Hello! I am delighted to bring you Chapter 2 of Hikari o Mite. 'To see the light' gained more hits than I thought it would the day I put it out! So hello to all my new readers and thank you for enjoying Chapter 1.

Chapter 3 will be coming out soon, be patient! It doesn't have a day to be updated yet. Let's put in a vote, hm? The vote will be at the bottom author note to make it easier on me.

†

It was odd to think about what happened then to watch her. She was the same… I could tell even as I watched her closely. Uzumaki simply ran her hand against the wall as she walked in front of me. Yes, she was blind, but that wasn't what was odd. She didn't freak out like a lot of people thought she would when they told her that she was blind. Instead, she took that as a challenge that she would need to overcome.

Even though she was released from the hospital earlier today, she still wanted to try to be independent. However, she was told that she would need to keep the cloth around her eyes until at least her injuries healed. After they healed, she would be allowed to cover her eyes with sunglasses or as Kakashi suggested, her headband.

She stopped; causing me to stop as well as she turned around and stared at where she assumed that I was located at. "Yes?" I asked, to help her locate me through sound. She simply lifted her arm as she rubbed her chin in thought before making a hand signal for wanting to eat. At least that sign language we were taught in the academy came to use, though we all knew that we were only taught it because of Uzumaki's disability.

"Ah, you want ramen then I assume?" I asked as she instantly nodded from hearing my say 'ramen.' "Want me to lead you there or do you think that you can make it around all by yourself?" She tapped her chin then turned back around. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to lead or not until she brought her hand to the wall and ran her fingers along it as she started walking again. "Alright, you can lead but just remember, if you start going off track, I will pull you over to keep you on track." She nodded as she led us to her favorite ramen stand.

She wasn't a quitter; you could see it as she moved around the village on her own. I just didn't appreciate how the villagers looked at her and began mumbling. It wasn't the type of mumbling of 'oh my, what happened to her?' but instead 'she deserved it!' Why would they say stuff about one of their own ninjas? I mean yeah she wasn't that quick on her feet during the academy but she sure as hell wasn't a quitter.

I blinked as I noticed where we were. I stared over to Akuma as she reached the ramen shop. All I could do was shake my head and smile when she jumped with joy for making it to the place on her own. "Good job Akuma, but I am seating you since I don't want you possibly crashing into people." I stated as she pouted before nodding. I grabbed her shoulder and led her into an opened seat and sat down next to her.

I glanced over to the familiar workers of the ramen shop; Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. I could see their concern as they glanced over to Akuma while whispering. These two were the only people in the village that showed any signs of care towards the Uzumaki. It made me wonder what things this brat did. "I will get you the norm." Teuchi said to Akuma before glancing over to me. "Hn… same." He nodded before working on the ramen.

"_Uzumaki-san." Akuma looked up towards where she thought she heard the voice and nodded towards them. She wasn't that bad at finding people based on the direction of the noise she hears. "You will be discharged today with Uchiha-sama. From today onward, he will be taking care of you." She nodded again as her lips twitched slowly into a small smirk. I raised my brow at this action; unsure if she was plotting against me with her pranks or what._

Akuma had a bright smile upon her face as she finished yet another bowl of ramen. "You good now?" She nodded as she pushed the seventh bowl away from her before sighing in content. I nodded to Ayame as she handed me the bill for the ramen. I quickly paid for it then led Akuma out of the ramen shop. "Kakashi gave us the day off today so you could relax at your apartment. He is currently trying to help Sakura mold her chakra better, but after an hour of training she keeps passing out."

Akuma nodded as she listened. I didn't know why I was telling her these things but I knew one thing… I felt bad for her. Not only was she unable to talk to us, but now… now she couldn't' see us either. I wouldn't know what I would do if I couldn't see, I mean, yeah I am an Uchiha but our eyes are everything to us. Akuma… she was already a mute for as long as anyone could remember. To add onto her plate, she couldn't see… it just hits you hard because all Akuma wants to do is be a ninja and hell, she even wants to be Hokage. Yet even through all of her problems, she still manages to be herself.

"Tomorrow, we will be going to the bridge for training. Are you up for it?" She instantly nodded, causing a smirk to grace my paled face. This is why I considered her my rival. "Not going to give up even in your current state?" She shook her head. "Good." I stated, leading her back to her apartment instead of letting her lead due to it taking longer since she would crash into some small items that were out against the wall. You couldn't be mad at her since normally that stuff wasn't out like it currently was.

†**Break†**

It didn't hit me until after I had got to the Uchiha compound. I had left Akuma at her apartment to sleep rather than taking her with me so I could bring her to training. How the hell did I slip like that? Now I had to go all the way to the other side of Konoha just to get her then come back to the bridge and make sure she is safe the whole way. To make it worse, I had all her medications that she needed to take before she went to bed. I mean, there was no way she would have lasted through the night without her pain killers plus the antibiotics to prevent the infection.

I stopped at the bridge as I stared blankly at the one thing that was on my mind. There Akuma was, sitting on the ground as she leaned against one of the posts of the bridge. She appeared to be fast asleep as her breathing was calm and slow; though you could tell it was slightly shallow. That, though, wasn't what got me… it was the fact that she had managed to walk herself here all on her own before I could even go get her. 'She is definitely strong willed… but I wonder… how much she can do?' I stared at her for a little while longer before turning my gaze down to the water below the bridge.

This wasn't going to be fun, I thought, as I realized that Sakura was left out of the entire loop of what had happened to Akuma. Sakura didn't know that Akuma had been hospitalized so she would instantly start asking why Akuma was wearing a cloth over her eyes. I groaned on the inside at the thought of how many questions I would have to answer the instant Sakura reached the bridge. Don't get me wrong… I hate the girl for her fangirl moments, but I am sure if she actually puts effort into more than just gawking at me, she could become a good ninja. Though I bet that won't happen until a few years later.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" I cringed before glancing over to see Sakura running up to the bridge as she smiled. "Hn." I simply turned my gaze straight back into the water. I knew what was about to happen, so I was just counting down until Sakura stopped gawking at me to notice how Akuma was currently positioned plus the endless medical gauze that covered her eyes. Of course the counting didn't last long, since Akuma naturally would greet Sakura. So the lack of greeting gained her attention.

"Ehhh? Akuma! What the hell happened to you!" I nearly slammed my head against the railing of the bridge. Counting was never necessary but hell; I had hoped she wouldn't scream! I looked down towards Akuma, who stayed motionless even after Sakura's shout. I instantly became protective, for reasons unknown. "Leave her be." I stated; causing Sakura to look over to me with confusion plastered all over her face. Hell even I was confused; I never did something like this before to anyone.

I noticed the gaze on me; making me remember that I had even spoken and didn't say anything to Sakura about why she should leave Akuma alone. "She lost her vision, Sakura. She can't see anything." She looked down at our teammate before returning her gaze back at me. "But she hasn't lost her hearing, so why didn't she respond?" I sighed; sometimes this girl was dense and missed the simplest things. "Don't you remember? Akuma is mute." I watched as her face instantly glowed pink.

I rolled my eyes before shaking my head. Sometimes she would miss simple details, but the girl was smart otherwise. Her book smarts are beyond a Chuunin so I have to give her credit on that but her smarts towards paying attention to both her teammates, and not just one… well that, was just weak. I sighed; at least it only took two minutes to go over the fact that Akuma was blind, rather than Sakura asking the life story of what happened.

Though; knowing Sakura, that would happen as soon as it sinks in that Akuma is blind and not just having a new fashion statement. Which, for some reason is normally how that goes with those two whenever Akuma gets hurt outside of any team missions. I rubbed my forehead before leaning down to Akuma.

"Akuma, Sakura is here. I suggest you wake up since Kakashi will probably be here in a few." I shook her shoulder slightly. I watched as she began moving on her own, telling me that she finally stirred awake. She cocked her head to the side before smiling up at me. I frowned, suddenly wanting to see her darkened eyes once more.

-AN-

Alright, yes I do know that this story has short chapters… this would be why I try to update weekly, but right now HoM doesn't have a set weekday to be updated. That is where my readers come in… which day would you like HoM to be updated? Choose 1 day (You can be like 'Monday or Sunday' but no 'Monday and Sunday', will only do either or, not both days.

**Which day shall Hikari o Mite take up as it's official day?  
**Monday  
Tuesday  
Wednesday  
Thursday  
Friday (This day has 2 stories already being updated weekly; NUA and YnK. Three uploads on this day might make some people angry from spam.)  
Saturday (This probably is the worst day to choose since my Saturdays are set as 'Saturday Special' so this might be knocked off the list.)  
Sunday

I have a Christmas gift thing going on now… I am just pasting the information that I had from my other stories… This does apply to my new readers too so… go ahead and give it a shot.

So **JohnStang** asked a good question.

"**About the xmas gift – you mean one massive one for all readers in general? Or is it by individual which I doubt?"  
**I used to do massive things but no one would put in a vote; so instead I am doing it individually. I am giving everyone their own choice towards a Drawing, a Story or whatever. I just need more people to tell me what they want before it's too late. This is obviously because I have to work on my normal stories and some Christmas drawings for family and friends between all of this.

**Dear Readers,**

**Christmas is right around the corner. It is once again your time to shine! This year… YOU choose what you want for Christmas from Daemon! It could be stories, drawings, specials… anything! You can PM me on here or leave a review with your idea of what you want. Or! You can go to one of my other accounts and leave your idea there! (Like Facebook in a message or wall post or Deviantart with a comment or Note)  
It is every INDIVIDUAL; not a mass group vote!**

**At random, I get to this point in life where… I like when people question me. So, Daemon is willing to answer any questions! Stories, personal… anything! The questions can be done on the same sites as your idea (If you have one) for Christmas. Or! As I nearly forgot, you can e-mail me with the e-mail I specifically made for you, my readers!**

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hey guys… A lot has been going on, and I only got technically 2 votes towards what day this story gets updated. Monday and Wednesday. (Someone said as long as it gets updated, day doesn't matter so that's why it's 'technically 3')

I update weekly, so having a set day to upload the story makes it easier so I don't spam. I rather not make people wait months for a story update, when I am offering a weekly update towards stories… so please, do vote a day!

†

I nodded to Akuma, even though I knew she couldn't see it. She had just downed her last medication in time before Kakashi had come, which gave her a little time for the meds to digest in her system. Well that was what I was hoping, since I forgot instantly about the medications that she had to take until Sakura asked about it.

"Yo!" I turned around to see Kakashi smiling as he sat on the bridge, smiling his eye smile at us. I guess that plan of the meds to digest would be a failure; instead I would have to watch her closely since the dosage was high.

"This is going to be a little different today for the training. Of course, as you know, we are unable to do any ranked missions for a while so we will be working on getting you guys molded. Sakura, you will be working on molding your chakra still, you are doing better but we need to get you up to par." Kakashi turned his gaze towards Akuma and me.

"Akuma… let us see what you can do in your current state so we can build you up." She nodded to where she thought Kakashi was located while Kakashi turned his gaze towards me. "Sasuke, I want you to spar with Akuma. I do want you to try to hold back a little since this is a new disability for your teammate." I nodded; though I had a feeling I shouldn't underestimate the girl.

This girl may be blind right now, but I don't think it would stop her from trying to kill me. The girl had every right TO try and kill me anyway. I mean, I was there when she lost her eye sight, so she must have SOME hatred towards me that she would want to blow off… in my face. Then again, this was Uzumaki. She does stupid stuff, yeah, but she is probably one of the nicest people I know considering the odds.

I tried to help Akuma over to our normal sparring spot but she walked ahead of me, going straight for her side. I wasn't sure if that was her trying to do things for herself or her blowing me off. I shook my head then positioned myself on the other side, going right into my fighting stance while Akuma just stared right over to my direction. Kakashi made the signal for us to start.

I bolted for Akuma, knowing I should have waited but I knew better. The instant I reached Akuma, she instantly disappeared, causing my eyes to grow wide as I suddenly felt her presence behind me. I quickly blocked her attack then went to make an attack of my own, aiming straight for the opening that was on her side.

I heard her let out a soft grunt as she pushed herself away by using her feet to push off me. I quickly caught my balance as I watched her land gracefully on her feet. Yeah, I was definitely a fool to agree to spar Akuma. This scared the hell out of me! 'How is it… she can fight me and still be at the level that she was before she even went blind? She may be even a little faster now….' My own thought caused me to tremble in fear.

I frowned, suddenly remembering how often Akuma walked around the village with her eyes closed. No matter where we were, she tended to walk around with her eyes closed and not crash into much unless it was someone else who wasn't paying attention. It always pissed Sakura off, so she would yell at Akuma.

Though what bothered me most, were the images that went through my head of Akuma sparring me with her eyes closed. It had completely slipped my mind when she would do that during our spars. 'She's sparred with me in a semi-blind state before… so she already knows all my moves.' I narrowed my gaze as I bit my lip. If that was the case… Because she is actually blind, her other senses increased. Though I'm not sure if they are permanent or what… she is still deadly.

I quickly went through several hand seals. I inhaled deeply before lifting my one hand to my mouth as I shot out a giant ball of fire towards her. I watched as she took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. I watched in horror as she turned my ball of fire into a ball of ice before she sat there and sliced it in half with her foot.

Her fighting blind was just a whole new level. I have never seen her use a technique that could turn something into ice. Hell, I barely even SEE her use any form of ninjutsu except for maybe a shadow clone or two. She was very conservative of what she could do. How could she be on such a level like this… if she wasn't able to do a basic shadow clone for our tests?

My frown only deepened as she pulled out a Kunai and charged straight for me. "So I see you trained in blind fighting… just in case the enemy blinded you on the battle field, eh?" She simply smirked as she lifted her kunai, pulling onto mine in the process, and then flung my kunai straight out of my hand. I watched as it flew and landed right at Kakashi's feet.

"Done." Kakashi simply stated. I looked over to him only to see a thoughtful look on his face, rather than one of someone who almost got hit by a kunai. "I believe I have all the information I need to try and help you, Akuma." Kakashi said as he lifted the kunai out of the ground and walked over to us. Akuma put her kunai away as she moved away from me.

"From what I could see, your aim was a little off as was a part of your sense of direction." It was? I didn't even notice it! Considering the fact that she unarmed me with great ease! "You will need to work on fixing those so that if you go on the field against an enemy, you won't be faced with a high chance of death." What a positive way of pointing that out.

Akuma simply nodded to Kakashi as he explained what he saw that she needed to improve herself on. Personally, if she was bad at any of that… then all she needs is a little more sparring to help herself because… damn… she sure as hell scared me. Though….

My mind went back towards her changing my fire ball into a ball of ice. Her aim was indeed slightly off but it still turned most of the ball of fire into a ball of ice. Her aim to break the ball of ice was slightly off, but it still managed to crack because of her natural inhuman strength that worries me to high heavens.

I simply turned away as I walked off towards my normal training spot. I didn't need to be there as Kakashi explained what Akuma should do. I just needed to be there so Kakashi could see what Akuma needed to do. I still believe that she doesn't have to do much… but then again, I don't really know much about her normal fighting style where as Kakashi does because during out survival test, he separated us completely and took on Akuma after she recovered from her trip into rope mountain.

When the bell rang, and we gathered to the stumps in the ground… all we saw was Akuma sitting on the stump that Kakashi was tied to… with chains of some form. They weren't normal chains to be exact, but they looked kind of like chakra chains. I never seen such a thing, but I did remember Itachi speak about a woman who once had a unique chakra that could tame a beast.

I shook my head as I pulled out a few kunai. I should probably try to learn some new things from Kakashi, like Sakura was but… my pride was in the way. I felt everything I was doing was absolute and the best way to get stronger. Yeah, I'm definitely from the Uchiha clan…

I sighed then aimed the kunai towards the logs that were set up nearby. I closed my eyes and let out a soft sigh as I got ready to throw them. I stopped instantly when I heard the sound of twigs snapping coming from nearby. I turned around to see Akuma coming up, though holding her hands out to her sides. The dirt on her face told me that she had crashed into the tree with moss that was nearby.

I glanced past Akuma to see what was possibly a clone, listening to Kakashi's explanation. How does she need help with those things, if she can easily sneak away from him? Granted, she does need to learn her surroundings better so she doesn't crash into a tree again.

She walked over to me then sat down behind me, as if watching me train. I gulped as I stared at her. "You could do training yourself." I said, as slight paranoia rose through my body from just the feeling of being watched. She cocked her head to the side, as if asking me how she could train.

I stared at her in silence as I tried to figure out how she could even train if she was blind. Hell, half the time Kakashi had problems trying to figure out what to do for Akuma when we would gather together for training when there wasn't a mission at hand. I think Kakashi preferred the missions because of how hard it was trying to train someone who sat there and easily got him tied to a log.

There was always training in what I could see that she was weak at right now. This was getting around Konoha and maybe even her house for all I know… I wasn't there when she woke up to find out if everything went well when she was staying at her house. She obviously proved to me that she didn't need me to be there to bring her to the bridge but I didn't know about the case of how she ate or any of that.

Yeah, I was still pissed at myself for leaving her alone the first night she was released out of the hospital.

-AN-

So I'm going to be attending a Viewing in like 7 hours, I should be resting (Or at least getting my clothes together…) then I have the funeral to attend tomorrow. My Uncle died on December 21st… so things have been crazy. Just earlier in the month, he seemed fine until they took him off his medication he was taking for the cancer. His time was instantly limited to just a matter of days.

Anyway… day votes.

**Which day should Hikari o mite take up as it's official day to be updated?  
**Monday [1] (Uzumaki Twins is uploaded this day.)  
Tuesday [~] (HS Fikushon is updated this day.)  
Wednesday [1] (Not another HS Fic is uploaded this day.)  
Thursday [~] (Naruto no Bunshin is uploaded this day. {Currently on hold though.})  
Sunday [~] (Fainarufantajionrain is uploaded this day. {Will be off hold to release its final chapters.})

The previous chapter explains more of how you can vote. I'm kind of rushing this author note right now because I haven't had internet in a long time so yeah… rushing!

Christmas gifts will be late, obviously, as internet has been a pain plus I had 40 drawings and 5 stories that were requested of me. Imagine all the work I have to do, considering most people waited last second to tell me what they wanted, then chose stuff that wouldn't be so easy to do.

Oh, I think I have a story poll on my profile… I'm not sure; I kinda forgot all about it considering it's been up for weeks now. So… HSF doesn't actually state that there was a poll… oops… oh well!

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hey all! I swear I'm not neglecting this story, it just doesn't have a day yet to be updated on. For now when it gets updated will be random, and even I wouldn't know when it would be updated. If this continues like this, I will choose a day to update on my own and announce it.

I'm tired now so… yeah….

†

I didn't put much thought into what she could do. An idea had come to mind after reminding myself about the way that she walked around the village with slight difficulty. She walked around through pure memory, which if something was changed even the slightest; she would end up crashing into something.

"I have a suggestion." I said, gaining her attention. "You must be having a hard time getting around right now with your lack of eyesight." She didn't make any gestures of denying this fact, telling me I was able to continue. "So since you can't see… why not try provoking a secondary sense of sight?" I could tell that this caught her attention. "I mean, you don't use your chakra, right?" She nodded in response. This was probably the most gestures I have received from her since the academy, in which there her gestures were naturally death glares at my remarks about her 'lack of abilities'.

"Why not use your excess chakra? You could use it to fill an area in order for your senses to kick in and allow you to see, in a sense, everything around you?" I guess right about now would be where I wished she wasn't a mute; then she could tell me her opinion to this idea. "At least give it a shot? It won't hurt anyone if you tried." I said, thinking that she might not have liked my idea. Even with the cloth covering her eyes, I could tell that she was staring at me. The silence really didn't help anymore. But to my surprise, she stood up and situated herself to try and gather her chakra.

I watched as her chakra began to flow through her body before leaking out as if it was some form of a chakra cloak. It continued to leak out as it rotated towards the ground, actually making its way into the soil. My eyes grew wide as I could feel her chakra right below my feet. It was completely pure; something you wouldn't expect from someone who has suffered so much. All I could do was smile as the ground was soaked with her innocence. It was a nice feeling, but it all came to an end when a frown formed on her pale face. I instantly knew that this was her way of telling me that she couldn't see anything through that attempt.

"The first attempt means nothing… it takes time before one is able to master something. For you, this may be your first challenge… so maybe in time, you will be able to see with your chakra rather than your eyes." I said, trying to comfort her. Akuma simply flopped back down to the ground in response to my 'it takes time' comment. "You know that you still have a chance to actually make that work for you. I mean, the cuts on your eyes have yet to heal fully, or even in general. So maybe if they heal up…" She nodded, not letting me finish my statement. She wasn't bothered by not being able to do it, like I thought she was, if anything, she might be hurting from the injury. It's not like she has a voice in order to state 'hey I'm in pain', right?

I glanced down at Akuma. I could tell that she was thinking, due to the way her lips quirked as though she was making her normal 'thoughtful appearance'. All I could do was sigh, because I knew she wanted to do something, but the chakra sensory took more out of her than planned. There had to be something else that she could do that wouldn't cause damage to her eyes. I tried to think of what I would do when I was younger and couldn't do much. My mind instantly landed on the memory I had of trying to prove my worth to my father. I forced myself to learn the fireball technique and never backed down from it.

I walked over to Naruto, pulling her up so that she was standing, then grasped her hands with mine. "I got another idea… how about I teach you some small things, you know, techniques, from my clan?" I could feel her hand twitch from my question. "I know you are blind right now but that doesn't mean you can't do anything. I have this small feeling deep inside, that you will still be able to do some of these techniques." Her frown twitched as she nodded slowly.

Using her hands; I showed her the hand seals that were for the great fireball fire released technique. After I was done that, I let go of her hands before pulling back. "All you have to do is remember those hand seals. They are the seals for the Uchiha clan's Great Fireball release. I'm sure you have heard about it, which might make it easier on you." She held up her hands, as if trying to stare at them. She once again nodded slowly before she went over the hand seals I showed her. She attempted to use the technique, as she rehearsed the final part of the seal then took the stance to let out the fireball. But nothing came out of her mouth, not even a spark. This caused her to only stand there, completely in silence.

This was probably more embarrassing for me, than it was for her. I completely forgot that she didn't use chakra to begin with, so something that is completely using chakra wouldn't work for her. I could feel my cheeks heating up, causing me to attempt to push the blush down before we tried to figure out a way around her handicap on the technique.

Right now, I had a feeling that I would have a better chance trying to teach Sakura a technique than trying to teach Akuma. It wasn't because she was dense or anything; it was just her eyesight and her lack of chakra that caused her to be difficult. Why did I feel I had a better chance with Sakura? At least Sakura can see and listen to me yell at her for failing at following my instructions. Not just this but, Sakura could ask for help if something wasn't working right for her. That and she actually had chakra.

I let out a long sigh which gained Akuma's attention. "I'm sorry Akuma. I seemed to have forgotten about the whole thing with you not being able to use chakra to form a ninjutsu move. Funny I say this, as not too long ago I had asked you about your chakra to confirm that you don't use your chakra reserves to begin with." The smile that formed on her face caused me to melt in my sandals. This was her way of laughing at any silly mistake I would make. It eased the pain in my heart from her going blind, but also inflicted more damage because I couldn't see her eyes that laughed at my mistakes.

I couldn't see the sun today. These white clouds covered them, leaving a gloomy feeling all around. It was my fault that the sun wouldn't show today, or even for the next few days for that matter. I shook my head, trying to get these mournful thoughts out of my head. I couldn't sit there all the time, blaming myself for what happened to Akuma. What I should be doing now is help Akuma through this, and pray that she wouldn't be permanently blinded for the rest of her life.

I reached over to Akuma, grabbing onto her as I pulled her in front of me. If she couldn't learn from just the show of the hand seals, then I would have to let her feel the heat, to feel the chakra as it goes through my body and forms into the flames that come out of my mouth like a flamethrower as it forms into a fireball.

I went through the hand seals once again, but not with her hands, but my own. I released the technique, letting the fireball form close to us before extending it so it wouldn't burn either of us. The odd thing was that Akuma was staring over to the direction I released the technique, as if she was watching it with her own eyes. I knew, though, that she couldn't see the technique, but instead was feeling the way the chakra formed and how it made its way out of my body and formed. This was the one thing that I knew Akuma watched for; the form chakra takes. She did this in order to try and recreate a technique without the use of chakra. So far, she has proven that this does work. However, she now doesn't have her sight, which I believed would prove a problem.

She ignored the hand seals process, not needing them as she attempted to form the fireball. I quickly pulled away from her before she fully attempted the fire release. I watched her in silence as she drew in a deep breath before releasing it. All I could do was stare in slight shock as a batch of flames was released from her mouth, leaving the natural flamethrower appearance that the fire release technique did. For her first attempt, this was considerably a huge step to actually being able to form the fireball. The problem was going to be her trying to actually form a fireball with that much force, while keeping a steady flow of flames.

"Alright, that was a very good attempt." I said, giving her a pat on the shoulder, which I always did when Akuma did something worth praise. "Now what you need to do is form the actual fireball. What you just used is only the fire release, not the fireball. With that in mind, I want you to try and get those flames to form into a giant fireball, without actually breaking the flames and without losing your steady flow." She nodded to me after the flames dispersed. She went through the same process as before and once again let out a long steady flow of flames. You could see that she was trying to form it into a ball, but as she tried to mold it, the technique would bust on her. The way she scrunched up her nose from being displeased, caused me to smile as she continued to attempt to create the technique without the use of chakra.

Yeah, she definitely earned her way onto this team. She showed the most promise even though she was a female.

-AN-

I'm sorry if you guys felt I was neglecting this story or something. I really wasn't; as stated above, this story doesn't have a set day to update so its current time to update is so random. At this current point it is one of those cases where 'do I feel like updating now or later?' I will have to admit that this story has gained more followers than I ever expected. This of course surprises me due to only being at 3 chapters and having almost the same amount of reviews, favorites and followers as some of my stories that has more chapters released.

I should give you guys a heads up though, since without a day to update this, you aren't updated as much about what is going on. You see, I have been after a job for years now, and I finally have a friend who said to apply for the place they work, that they would try their best to help me get hired. If I actually get this job, it might get harder for me to update stories, so there will be some delay to story updates if I got the job. This is mainly the case to stories that I have to actually finish typing the chapters to.

A quick heads up. I put a new poll on my profile. It isn't one of those 'which story should I update next?' kind of polls. This time, it is asking everyone if I should draw up my stories, and if so, which story would you want. I already got 2 votes on YnK, which seems to be this year's story of popularity. There is also 2 votes on NUA and 1 on HSF, but only 3 people voted. There are options that state 'none' and 'just stick to writing' so that you do have a full choice. It's a max of 2 votes, so if you want, go ahead and hit up that poll.

I have a lot of untitled stories that I would like to put up… but, I was never good at Chapter names and Book titles… So, I might let people toss some suggestions at me. I'll pick my top favorites and do a final vote for titles… for starters, we will do the first Story that should get it's title…

**Story Title Vote:**

This story takes place in the 'future', meaning that there is no Ninja or samurai or any of that in this story. There are, however, people that are animals and then people who are just humans. Here is a quick summary of the story(Which will mainly be in Sasuke's perspective.): The world in the past was lost, or so people thought. Every once in a while, someone from the 'past' wakes up from a sleep capsule and joins those already living their life in the newly build Konoha, which was previously destroyed during the time when sleep capsules were first used. The past threatens those in the present as each member wakes up. The biggest danger was the humanoids; or so people thought. One day, a special 'humanoid' woke up from their deep sleep. The problem is… they weren't truly from the past and they never had a past to begin with. This special humanoid; could they be a threat? Or are they the savior of those in the present?

Entertain me! Give me any title ideas you can think of with that small summary! Pleaseeeeee! I'll try to update stories faster if people give ideas! (Yeah… low blow, right? Haha)

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

I had to admit, the way that Akuma got frustrated was quite adorable. She would pucker out her lips, puffing out her cheeks with her arms crossed, pretty much pouting. My mind was so distracted by the way Akuma acted when she wasn't doing what she wanted, that I didn't notice someone walk up right behind me.

"I assume you are teaching her something, hm?" I jumped at the voice that intruded my thoughts. I turned around quickly to see Kakashi leaning towards me with his normal carrot eye staring at me. I could tell he was pleased with the fact that he caught me off guard. I cleared my throat as I stood up straight, fighting my embarrassment with a mental broom in order to keep it down. "I know Akuma and understand how she might feel right now… I highly doubt that she would stop her training entirely just because she is blind." I looked over to Kakashi who was now staring over at Akuma.

"I see that you are trying to teach her some of the Uchiha clan's fire based techniques." He said. I nodded as I glanced back towards Akuma. She was too busy with going between pouting and attempting the technique to notice that Kakashi had arrived and found out about her clone. She continued her attempts at making the flames form into the fireball. This was probably only a challenge to her, since she couldn't tell how she was bending her technique and if it was even working to begin with.

"Without her sight… do you really believe that she could pull off such a technique like that?" I once again nodded to Kakashi as I continued to watch Akuma. How hard could it be to believe such a thing, when she was already at the state where she could form a strong flamethrower as an attack? Was Kakashi the blind one here? "Akuma is stronger than we both believe." I said, gaining Kakashi's attention as I glanced away from Akuma. "She may not be able to use chakra like we can, but she has certainly been able to prove that she could use any basic ninjutsu that we used just the same. Hell… even her basic ninjutsu appears stronger and makes me wonder if we would all be stronger without chakra."

Kakashi let out a long hum before he crossed his arms. "Akuma… she has to be the strangest student that I had to ever deal with and undertake." I stared up at Kakashi as I raised my brow. He could sense that I was confused by his statement, so he continued. "You see, Sasuke, with Akuma having no parents or having a known clan, it is hard to know what her real techniques are. We just don't know what we could teach her since we don't know such information." He let out a long sigh.

"Do you remember when I had you guys check your affinity?" I simply nodded. "When I had you guys put your chakra into those little pieces of paper… Akuma just couldn't do that. Without being able to use chakra naturally, it backfired on her… so her affinity was left unknown." He lifted his hand, using it to rub the bridge of his nose. "I confronted the Third about it many times. All I got from the Third was him stating that her affinity was wind and water nature. I wonder how he came up with this information, but he seemed so confident about it." I heard what sounded like someone falling, causing me to look over to Akuma to see her rubbing her bum, while she used her foot to try and put out some of the grass that caught fire in front of her. Or maybe she actually put her foot on fire…

"Even when the third says that is her affinity… I always am left to wonder why I see her use every other affinity but her own…. Just why does she not use them?" I looked back up to Kakashi as he gave Akuma a look. It was hard to explain the look he was giving Akuma, but I knew it wasn't a threat on her, since it wasn't a look of hatred or anything around that.

"A student who doesn't have the use for chakra… how often do you find yourself with this challenge? She can still use techniques though, just like anyone else who uses chakra, but she just… isn't using chakra when she does it. It is hard to know what I can and can't teach her because of this." This did prove my point on how it was hard trying to teach someone like Akuma. If even a Jonin is struggling with someone like this, then it isn't just me that is having a problem with her.

When we first started out as a team; Kakashi was really leery about Akuma. It was already a well known fact through the whole village that she was a ninja who didn't use any chakra. It actually became a joke in the village, where people would tease others saying 'I hope you get her as a student, what would you do then?' Kakashi just happened to be the person that got the joke handed right to him without a receipt to return it. Kakashi had originally planned to send us back to the academy because of Akuma, or at least just send Akuma back and getting a replacement in exchange. When Akuma trapped Kakashi on the log instead, he, too, had realized that Akuma was worth something despite the lack of chakra.

Kakashi had to resort talking to a teacher of someone who was unable to use ninjutsu, in order to see if there was anything he could do for Akuma. Kakashi sent Akuma to the taijutsu user for the day… only to get Akuma back. She was being escorted by the kid named 'Neji'. He elaborated to Kakashi that Akuma may have broke some of Gai's bones. Since then, Kakashi has second guessed himself on what he could do with Akuma, so he chose to focus on Sakura and left Akuma with me.

I let out a low laugh, gaining Kakashi's attention. "Maybe her power that she has right now, the power to create techniques without the use of chakra… maybe that is something she gained from her clan? Her last name may be Uzumaki, but I mean, what if there was the possibility that it was just a name to be used as a cover up?" I nodded to my own thought process as I tried to think up a good reason for why Akuma was, well, Akuma.

"She could have 'Uzumaki' as her last name as a form of protection. If she actually has a different last name, something that if everyone knew about, people would come after her to kill her… something like that?" Kakashi instantly gave me an off look. "What caused you to come up with such a conclusion?" he asked as his eyes studied my entire being. I felt uncomfortable with that stare, since it raised concern in my mind while it also made me believe that my theory was more than just that.

"Think about it, Kakashi." I said, as I slid my hands into my pocket and kicked the ground with the tip of my foot. "When you look around… how many people do you see walking around with the name 'Uzumaki' these days? There isn't anyone in this whole village with that name… and we were only taught in history class about one person with the same name as Akuma, but not much was told about her." He turned his gaze right back to Akuma as his mind was still lost in thought. He cleared his throat before speaking up again. "Hm… nice theory, but either way… Sakura passed out again. I will be taking her back home."

He placed his hands into his pocket, just like I had done. "I just came over here to check up on you two and to inform you about Sakura. I will leave it up to you two on if you want to continue training and stay here, or to actually head home for the day." I nodded. Kakashi waved to us as he headed towards where Sakura was, picking her up off the ground, before taking her home. I turned my gaze towards Akuma as I debated on what to do.

We weren't even out here for long and we barely got any training in. Okay, let me rephrase that. I barely got any training in, Akuma got the part where she set her foot on fire in, though it wasn't much of training, she still did more than me today. The only other thing we did was spar, and that was a very short fight. Should we continue with this or should we leave for today and pick up where we left off? This would naturally end with us staying longer, but things were different now. My gaze was on her eyes, or the fabric that covered her eyes.

That injury would be hurting Akuma more than we can imagine, I bet. With the strain she was putting on herself on trying to learn that technique, it made me believe that leaving early was definitely the better option for today. Akuma might be mad at me later for this, but I think if I bribe her in some way, without her realizing that I am bribing her for her safety…

Food. She would do ANYTHING for food; even stop her training process. "Hn." I debated my words before speaking up. "You are progressing better than I thought you would, Akuma. If you want to stop and get some food now, we can do that." She turned around towards me as she canceled her ninjutsu that she was about to let out. She nodded slowly, agreeing on getting food. I watched as she bent down towards the ground and placed her hand on it as she tapped around, as it appeared that she was looking for something.

I stared at her, knowing full well that I had this saddened look deep within my eyes. All I could do was walk over to her and grab her bag that she was looking for and place it on her back. This was hurting me probably like how much her eyes were hurting her from its injury.

-AN-

Hey lovelies… Been a while… I think? I'm going to give a short elaboration to what has been going on and what has caused the delay on all my stories.

To start; I was packing my things to be kicked out of my house. (Ended up getting it back) 2. No internet. 3. Helped `Tachi move into her new apartment. 4. Helping `Tachi make her Iron Man suit for Otakon. 5. Helping Koh with her things. 6. Helping `Tachi make Eui's Maes Hughes cosplay (and my Edward Elric).

That is the short explanation, considering if I went into detail this would be a longwinded Author note. A side note, I'm too lazy to put the repeated author notes so if people still don't understand by the 5th chapter not t be douche-bags then…. There is no hope for those people… seriously… then again I had someone harass me in the middle of one of my stories, on chapter that this information was put… oh well… I have small hope here.

-Ja ne


End file.
